The Lava Monster
The Lava Monster 'is a character in Grim Tales and appeared in a few pages of Chapter 7: What About Mimi. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, Samurai Jack. Grim Tales History Centuries ago, possibly even around Jack's time, the Lava Monster was a human warrior and leader of a Norwegian tribe. He lived a peaceful life with his loved ones until one day when Aku appeared. Try as they might, the warrior and his forces were crushed almost instantly by Aku. To punish the warrior, Aku sealed him within the Earth and made him immortal, making him unable to pass on and join his people in Valhalla, the hall of slain heroes. After countless years of being stuck in the Earth, the warrior learned how to mold the earth around him to create a shell he could use to move and escape his tomb. He then created a perilous cavern and drew heroes to him, hoping that one would be mighty enough to pass through the cavern safely and defeat him. Grim Tales What About Mimi? The Lava Monster appeared in the worst memory of Mimi. Whe Mimi and Jeff were all alone in the wreckage of Megaville he rose from the ground, and tried to attack Jeff and Mimi with a knobstick. However they were saved by Irwin, Hoss Delgado and Raven who the continued to fight him. After Irwin was killed he picked up Mimi and spoke with her that he had to do this for his master and means no harm to her. However Blossom suddenly arrived on the scene, killed the Lava Monster, and rescued Mimi. After his death he was sent to the Land of Tainted Souls. Grim Tales Further Orientation It was Mimi's birthday. Jeff wanted to throw a party for Mimi and discussed this with HIM and Hunson. Mimi in the meantime had walked off and met the Lava Monster at their regular place and started a stare competition. When Jeff arrived with Mimi's birthday cupcake, he explained what they were doing and that he had lost to Mimi toom any times. He eventually ended up being the victor of the game. He joined Jeff to celebrate Mimi's birthday. When Mimi was tied up by Jeff's spider string, because she wanted to eat the muffin already, The Lava Monster created several decorations for the party using his rock manipulation. However when Mimi recieved the gift fom Jeff, she had a flashback, and The Lava Monster was shushed by Jeff. When Mimi had returned from her flashback she burned the chakra gem onto her head and a party was started. The Lava Monster participated in the Harlem Shake, wearing a green slip on the background. When the party was over he went to sleep on the ground in Mimi's chamber. Appearance The Lava Monster is a giant made up of the stone and magma he was imprisoned in. He had spikes that protruded from his shoulders and was easily three times Jack's height. When he was human, he was blonde, tall, and had a muscular build. After Blossom had destroyed him, he returned to life in the Underworld. He now had the scar that Blossom gave him across his chest, but for some reason his eye is restored. Powers and Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although not in the same caliber as Jack, the Lava Monster was proficient in the use of swords. His skills were great enough that he could last against Jack for a long period of time. He also has a stone knobstick that he used to attack. *'Elemental Control': Due to his imprisonment in the Earth, the Lava Monster gained a link to his prison, letting him control it and mold it to his liking. He used this power to create his shell and the cavern in which he lived and waited for a hero to come and best him. He could also mold his arms into weapons and form a metal sword out of stone. He also used this to rise out of the ground and to create a pillar out of the ground to bring Mimi to the same eyesight as himself. *The Lava Monster seems to be very bad in playing video games, as he lost to Mimi in: "Call of Duty", "Starcraft", "Clue", "Card Wars", "Super Smash Bros." and "Dance, Dance Revolution". But he did win from Mimi in a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Origin While travelling through a field one day, Samurai Jack began to hear a voice calling out to him. The voice soon led him into a treacherous cavern full of booby traps and the corpses of many before him. After successfully reaching the end, the Lava Monster revealed himself and told Jack of his past and his desire to pass on to Valhalla, but the only way he could reach it is to die in true combat. Jack decided to fight the Monster to try and free it. After a fierce battle, Jack defeated him and freed the Warrior of his shell, but he began to age. Before he passed on, he gave Jack his gratitude for helping him go to where his loved ones are. After he passed, Jack drew on the Warrior's obelisk a picture of the Warrior and the word FREE. When Jack resumed his journey, the Warrior could be seen looking down on him from the heavens in the company of the gods of Asgard. Trivia *In Mimi's flashback, The Lava Monster said he wasn't working for HIM and meant no harm to Mimi. It hasn't been revealed for whom he worked for instead, but seeing he ended up in the Land of Tainted Souls he didn't have any good intentions. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Deceased Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Undead Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Norwegian Characters